Jill Almighty
by Tishie
Summary: Jill has smashed the goddess statue to pieces! How will Jill be able to correct her mistake? By BEING the goddess herself! How will Jill be able to fill in such an important job you ask? Well read this story to find out! ...Pairings evident in later chaps
1. Epilogue

**Jill Almighty**

Epilogue

_Author's Note: I'm cramming now (homework) and it's late at night. But I suddenly got an idea! So I'll write it right away and continue it later on… Oh, and you might notice some of the situations resemble author, Chicken Yuki's stories. I didn't ask permission yet, but I will soon. And hopefully, he will allow me to let Jill be Jack's little sister in this story. XD_

**-------------**

It was a quiet day in Flower Bud Village. The birds were singing, the squirrels were leaping, and… Wait, the goddess turned into stone!?!

Yes, the goddess had turned into stone; a lifeless, motion-less… dead thing.

But alas, there was one particular rancher who wouldn't give up hope, although he sounded like a person who was filled with the opposite of hope.

And he was Jamie.

The purple-haired transgender-like rancher, with a multi-colored poncho on his torso and a cowboy hat to go with it, was plowing his farm's fields with great determination.

"You'll see my beloved goddess… soon, you will be able to live, your skin will shine flawlessly, you'll sing your heartfelt tunes, you'll be flying in your lovely, flowing dress, and give life to the places wherein humans drain all energy from. You will be MY beautiful goddess once again…"

He reminisced on those times he and his beloved goddess would talk about how insensitive humans are to everything that she supported. But nevertheless the harvest goddess would always correct Jamie, and let him know that no one is perfect in this world.

"SHE was perfect" He thought while plowing a few squares of soil.

------------

Now on to our unsuspecting farmer girl once again…

Jill smiled happily as she checked the map of Flower-Bud Village.

The young farmer girl had brown hair tied in high pigtails, a red handkerchief around her neck, a light pink vest, a white shirt, white gloves, blue, denim shorts and red shoes.

"Big brother Jack told me this was the place. I never thought traveling alone would be so exciting!"

Jill happily hopped along the mountain, going down the range as carefully as she could. But then, as she made her way across the mountain, her attention was caught by a wooden notice board along the left side of the path.

She went closer and read it, tilting her head cutely as she did.

It read:

-------------

To the right- Harvest Goddess Spring

Watch your step!

Goddess and her sprites rumored to appear to those of pure heart.

------------

"Pure heart? How odd… Well, since I'm already here, I might as well visit this spring… Maybe I'll get to meet the goddess and her little sprites!"

So Jill continued her "follow the yellow brick road" journey towards the harvest goddess spring. Once she arrived, her heart started jumping in joy, as her eyes roamed around the beautiful scenery.

"This is just like a fairy tale… Only, it's real!"

After gazing around the beautiful spring, filled with a variation of flowers, mushrooms and lively, green vines, her eyes were directed towards a weird, but lovely statue.

"Oh my goodness! What a lovely statue! It almost looks like as if she were human... turned into stone that is"

She went closer and closer, still in a state of awe.

Nearer she crept, completely amazed by the splendor and detail of the piece of stone that lay before her.

…When all of a sudden, three little sprites jumped out from behind.

"HELLO THERE!" They greeted, with ever-perky voices.

With the sudden glomp by these magical creatures, Jill screamed real loud and fell right on top of the statue.

…Resulting in dreadfully ghastly results.

As Jill stood up from her sudden fall, she noticed that the beautiful statue was no longer there. Instead, little pieces of stone were scattered on the ground, with little hope of every being put together again.

"What… What have you done!?!" The yellow sprite said, as two of the sprites whimper towards the shattered pieces of the late-goddess.

"I-I'm very sorry for completely destroying the statue! It's just that… You… Things, jumped up to me from no where and…"

"You've killed the goddess!" The yellow one cried.

"Now what should we do!?! Harvest Moon can't go on without a goddess! Natsume will friggin' KILL US" The red one replied, pulling out some strands of his green hair.

Jill merely looked at them with great confusion, trying to put together this whole fiasco she just got herself into through her clumsiness.

"Natsume? Harvest Moon? What the heck are these things talking about!?" She thought. To restrain her curiosity, she asked them…

"What's the big deal? Isn't it just a statue? Can't you contact the artist to make it again if it's THAT important?"

The yellow one stopped running around in circles, and then suddenly switch his "the world is ending" face, into a serious one.

"Just… A… STATUE?! What do you mean, Just a statue!?!" He screamed at her.

"We-well, isn't it just some piece of rock carved into a figure?" Jill screamed back, still quite uncertain of what to do or say.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! That "statue" you broke isn't just a piece of carved rock, it's the HARVEST GODDESS!" The yellow one continued.

"Wh-WHAT!?! How the heck could… I mean… What…"

Finally, the silent blue one calmly went closer to her, and then nodded, trying to calm the others down a bit.

"Calm down guys. I'm sure she's just as confused and scared as you both are"

The red one looked at him in panic, and then screamed:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? Natsume's gonna friggin EAT OUR heads off!!!" The red and yellow sprites continued their little debacle, whining and waving both of their tiny arms around like mad, Justin Timberlake fans.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

After the blue sprite screamed, the other two stopped their panicking, and tried to calm themselves down.

"Ok, listen up girl. We are the goddess's harvest sprites and YOU have just ruined the cursed goddess. Cursed you ask? Well, because of a few dilemmas she thought were world catastrophes, she said she won't return until she felt some human kindness and crap again. Your brother and another rancher, Jamie, agreed to help her wish come true. So, both are working hard to restore the goddess to her original self"

Jill's right eye twitched as she tried to process all that information in her brain.

"But- …"

The blue sprite cut her off and leaped on top of her head.

"Shush! I'm not finished yet. Okay, now with that information in mind, you now know that the statue you destroyed isn't actually just a mere statue. It was actually THE goddess, merely turned into stone by her overly-emotional need to express her deep melancholy. I never really liked that woman anyway…"

"So-…"

"Nu-uh! Not yet done! Ok, so… In conclusion, the only way for you to correct your mistake is to…"

Jill looked up her head, and awaited the punishment for her clumsy blunder, filled with regret.

"Go on…" She said, with both of her eyes closed, gripping the vest that enclosed her of the lingering chill she had in her spine just now.

"…Is to** be **the goddess"

**-------------------------**

_Closing Remarks: AWW… Don't you just hate cliffs? Well I dont'! I married one! LOLZ. Well, off to continue Not a Goddess, Just a Girl. If I get a decent amount of reviews… I'll continue this little story here…_


	2. With these powers

**Jill Almighty**

_Chapter two:_

With these powers...

_A/N: Hey! I've been disappointed about how much attention my fanfics have been getting so far, so I had little moral to continue them. Nevertheless, Jill Almighty seemed like a pretty fun story to continue. So regardless the number of reviews this story will get/is receiving, I'm still going to continue with my head held high. :D Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------

The little farmer was astonished at the fact that she had the powers of THE harvest goddess.

"it couldn't be possible..."

She repeated simultaneously in her head, hoping that this nightmare would soon end. But sadly, what she got herself into was nothing but reality; so all Jill could do, was await for further instructions by the sprites.

"So... What exactly do I have to do with these powers?"

"Simple. Carry out the daily tasks the goddess used to do"

"What do you mean? Didn't you just say she turned into stone not too long ago? Everything seemed perfectly normal regardless! I don't understand it at all..."

"Well, YOU are now the goddess. Uhm, by the way... are you feelin' kinda stiff?"

"Uhm... Not really"

"Good. So you **know** you're not a piece of rock. Now then, Ms. goddess... first thing's first. You've got to_ look_ the part"

"Look the... What do you mean? I've got no problem with the clothes I'm wearing now... Are they **that** bad?"

The blue sprite jumped up and exclaimed:

"You seriously think what you're wearing is _goddess material_!?! Someone give this girl a mirror, or better yet... a pair of new eyeballs!"

The little farmer girl clenched her fists tightly and raised them towards the blue sprite, making him sprint behind a large mushroom out of fear.

The red sprite shook his head, and then looked seriously towards Jill.

"Calm down H.G.! Since you're so sensitive about it, I'll just let you wear those... rags. Now, you basically just need to keep the balance of nature here in FlowerBud Village. Got it?"

"And how the heck do I do that?"

"Well, let's see... When there's a distressed forest animal, help out. If there's a typhoon or blizzard about to come, stop it. When there's a fast-food establishment being built in the premises, destroy it. And most importantly..."

Jill gulped some air into her throat, hoping that the last request isn't to scrub all the sprite's little feet everyday.

"You have to foresee that all romances in the village, end up successful"

"Wait... I'm a matchmaker now?! How can, matching up people, be goddess business?!"

The little farmer girl screamed, frantically running around in small circles.

As Jill ran, she held on to her brown pigtails tightly. Jill felt the weight of the goddess' workload on her shoulders get heavier with each passing second.

The red sprite's face drooped to one which presented a disgruntled look. He expected her to be displeased a bit, but not drastically like _this_.

"Once again, calm down please! The goddess has been overlooking every romance, attraction and crush that has been going on within the village from the very start. Her years of hard work and dedication would completely crumble if you refuse to continue her work hereon!"

"B-but, if there's anything I'm completely _terrible_ at; it's **romance**. I mean, COME ON. **I **don't even have a boyfriend! How can you expect me to help with everyone else's romances!"

"It's not _that_ complicated... Look... Uhm..."

The red sprite rubbed his forehead while in deep thought, until he stopped and called the other two to form a huddle.

Jill heard a few whispers, surprised gasps and giggles, until after around 8 minutes of chatting, the sprites dispersed their little huddle and faced towards her.

The blue and yellow sprites shook their heads, while the red sprite stepped forward.

"You're very lucky to have met us, H.G. We've decided that we'll cut your workload in **half**. Even one-third maybe..."

"R-really!?! Oh how kind of you! Thank you so much!"

"Oh don't rejoice just yet, little lady. You still have to carry out the other tasks, _but_ regarding the match-making gig..."

Jill nodded her head repeatedly, hoping she didn't even have to ponder on romance anymore.

"We'll just call you if any couple needs your help. We'll be the ones in constant watch from now on, so you can just relax"

"Oh, I knew you guys were alright! Thank you so much!"

The little farmer girl skipped playfully towards the sprites and patted each one on the head gently.

"But..."

The red sprite interrupted.

"B-but? There's a condition?"

Jill went back to her previous position, and changed her happy smile into a solemn frown once again.

"**We** won't decide what to do if there _**is**_, a problem. **You** will"

Jill had an "_Oh no what am I going to do!?" _expression slapped across her face.

But after around 10 minutes of thinking, Jill realized that she had to be grateful that the sprites were willing to help out and just accept the consequences of her actions.

Willingly, but still feeling anxious, Jill nodded and accepted the power that was entrusted to her.

The red sprite smiled and shook her hand politely, which indicated the start of a new contract.

"We don't know when you'll be getting your normal-self back, but try to enjoy your powers as well. You can do whatever you please with them, as long as you don't neglect your responsibilities as the goddess"

"You mean... I can zap this and that, freely?"

"Sure, by all means... Kill people if you wish. Just, don't cause any trouble for us..."

"Right... I _surely_ wont"

The three sprites waved goodbye, and then disappeared in a multi-colored poof of smoke.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do when I meet big-brother..."

--------------------------------

_A/N: 'til the next chapter!_


End file.
